One Hell of a Party!
by Jale Seigneur
Summary: A couple stories about our favorite little chestnut and alcohol! Contains no real shipping, and uses the new and old names so I'm sorry if that messes anyone up! This was made because there just isn't enough ToG fanfiction!
1. chapter 1

_Note: All Characters, Settings, Concepts, etc. were created by SIU, and are in no way mine. This is a fanfiction of Tower of God because there just isn't enough ToG fanfictions!_ _I am using the original names for the characters like Koon for Khun, and Lahel for Rachel sometimes, and the new names like Hatz others. This takes place after the Floor of Death Arc but before the Hidden Floor Arc_ , _except for the flashbacks of course._

 **Part One: Baam and Alcohol**

Baam, the 25th Night didn't particularly like Sake, nor did he like Wine, nor Beer, Vodka, Champagne, nor any type of alcoholic beverage of the sort. It's not like he had anything particularly against it, he just didn't like the flavors or textures that came with adding alcohol to drinks. Back before Baam and his friend's unfortunate parting, Baam saw how Shopin had looked almost possessed after he had one too many cups. It would have been almost scary if not for how humorous the act was. Before the thoughts of Lahel had taken over Baam's mind, he had asked Mr. Koon why Shopin was acting so strange.

"He was _drunk_ Baam"

"Okay, thanks Mr. Koon"

Drunk? As a verb, drunk was the past tense of drink; this something Lahel taught Baam early on. But as an adjective? Baam had never heard of such speak before, and so he asked Mr. Lero Ro a little later on.

"Excuse me Mr. Lero?"

"Yes Baam?"

"What does _drunk_ mean?"

"Well, to be drunk, err... It shouldn't concern you Baam"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, not necessarily, it just isn't important Baam. Now you should think about what you're going to do about Lahel"

"Oh, right!"

Mr. Lero Ro never gave an answer to the question, but that didn't cross Baam's mind once. The next time Baam heard of the term was during his five or six years training with FUG. He heard from Ms. Hwaryun that Mr. Jinsung had switched Mr. Hansung's coffee with _Ale_ and was now hiding.

"Control three bang, focus the first one, then make two more. Concentra-"

"Ms. Hwaryun?"

"I didn't say you could stop Baam"

"Sorry, just one thing please"

"...Alright fine, what is it?"

"What's _Ale_ , and why is Mr. Jinsung hiding?"

"One; it's an alcoholic beverage, and two, it's because Jinsung got Hansung drunk with it"

"What _is_ being drunk?"

"You said just one thing Baam, now back to practice"

"...Alright"

And so, after his reappearance as Viole, Baam still didn't know what being drunk was. Not that it was the main thing on his mind or anything. One "Workshop Battle", a reunition with his friends, and a haircut later, the term had somehow managed to wriggle its way into Baam's mind again. However, it did not come from any sort of relevant experience, no, it came from nowhere, as if his mind had stumbled upon it after wandering so aimlessly for so long.

"So, how did you even fight a B Class Regular Viole!? There was boiling acid and the roof was collapsing, and, and everything!"

"Well it wasn't just me, Mr. Rak and... Huh"

"Uh, dude? You're spacing out"

"Sorry Wangman, random question occurred, what does being _drunk_ mean?"

"Uh, have you been living in a hole most your life?"

"Yes"

"Well that explains that... Anyways, being drunk is when you have too much sake, beer, wine, anything that contains alcohol really"

"So if you just stop drinking, wouldn't you not get drunk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why is it so common?"

"Because people are stupid are don't know when to stop Viole. But you'll be fine, and you don't seem like the type to drink anyways"

 _'Rachel told me that I didn't know when to stop...'_

"...Thanks Wangman"

"No problem"

So, too much of those drinks meant getting drunk it seemed. Though that seemed odd to Baam, because he'd seen before Rak had finished five cups and was fine before, while Shibisu was walking funny after only two... Baam decided that he would have to ask about that later on. In the mean time, Baam would try to avoid _alcohol_ as much as he could. There were a couple close calls though, the biggest one being shortly after Kaiser was auctioned off, and before Yuri and Karaka fighting closed off any window of space they had. The was a short toast to another floor survived, and it seemed everyone in the room was looking at Baam to drink from his glass. Thankfully, Koon had saved him, by switching out whatever was in Baam's cup for water when no one was looking. Shortly after, Baam had to quietly thank Koon, to which Koon had just replied,

"No problem"

However, Koon came too late during Baam's current predicament, which was bad, really really bad. After visiting Lahel, Baam had came back to the gang to see a couple tables, a few chairs, some bowls of drinks and some card cases set up. Baam asked Ms. Hwaryun what was going on.

"With everything going on, Evan thought that something was needed to take the edge off if everyone's shoulders for a bit, and Yuri thought a party was in order since the train gives out supplies once in awhile"

"Oh, alright, then what are the drinks in the bowls?"

"I'm almost certain the one on the left is alcoholic, and the right one is some sort of chestnut blend wit-"

Now, it isn't like Baam was named after chestnuts or anything, but he did like chestnuts a little bit. Okay, so he liked chestnuts a lot, and it might've been part of the reason of his name... But that wasn't why he didn't think about whatever else the drink could've been mixed with, and that _definitely_ wasn't the reason he was already on his fourth by the time Koon walked in. Speaking of Koon, he'd asked Yuri about what was going on.

"Well, Evan thought the air was getting a little tense so I put this together to lift the edge off of everyone's shoulders"

"...Alright, well may I ask what is in those two bowls?"

"Oh those? The first one is just three bottles of the Hell Train's booze that came in, and the second one is some blend that Hwaryun knows how to make"

"Wait, I thought therethere were _five_ bottles that came in, so where's the other two?"

"Well... Just between you and I, I may have spiked the second bowl with the remaining two bottles"

Now, Koon wouldn't have been alarmed by this, especially knowing the type of person Princess Yuri was, but he was alarmed by this. He was alarmed by this because it looked like Baam was finishing his fourth and starting on his fifth cup of whatever was in the second bowl.

"...Is that why Baam is walking funny?"

"Wait, _WHAT!?"_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	2. chapter 2

_Note: All Characters, Settings, Concepts, etc. were created by SIU, and are in no way mine. This is a fanfiction of Tower of God because there just isn't enough ToG fanfictions! I am using the original names for the characters like Koon for Khun, and Lahel for Rachel sometimes, and the new names like Hatz others. This takes place after the Floor of Death Arc but before the Hidden Floor Arc, except for the flashbacks of course._

 **Part Two: Drunk Baam**

Now, to say Yuri was panicking would be an understatement. To say Yuri was freaking out would be an understatement too. To say Yuri had stopped almost everyone else in the room with her incoherent voice while shaking a poor Silver Dwarf would be the correct statement, because it was exactly what she was doing.

"WHATDOIDOIMESSEDUPEVANHELPPLEASE!"

"Please... Stop... Shaking..."

While everyone was focused on Yuri's screeching, one 25th Baam was trying to help himself to his seventh cup of whatever was in the second bowl. I say trying, because his fumbling hands and stumbling feet seemed to make grabbing impossible. Koon had taken notice of this almost immediately and was, with Baam's disapproval, keeping the cups away from Baam as much as possible.

"S-Stop it Mr. -hic- Koon..."

"Yuri... Stop bumbling and help me take care of Baam!"

Now, one would think that a member of the Ten Great Families could take care of a drunken D-Class regular easily. But between holding two dozen solo cups, and Baam being surprising strong, Koon had his hands more than full. Especially when drunken Baam ditched the idea of cups and started to drink straight from the bowl. Androssi had to intervene at that point.

"Alright, that's enough for you Baam"

"L-let go make-up Princess!"

"...I'm letting that slide only because your drunk, and not yourself"

In another room, Koon and Hwaryun were discussing on what to do next, while everyone else was just listening to them. No one really cared that Koon was starring daggers into Yuri either.

"There are generally nine types of drunks, though only five matter at the moment. If Baam falls into one of these five categories, here's what we do"

"You sure know a lot about this Koon"

"I know a lot about everything Ehwa, anyways, the first one is the sleeper. Just let Baam rest and get the water and advils ready if this is the case"

"I'm pretty sure we aren't going to be that lucky Koon"

 _Meanwhile, Baam's movements were slowing down as he started rubbing his eyes._

"True... The next one is the fighter. We sure probably send Yuri over there just in case"

"Good idea"

"Why me?!"

 _Androssi was sure Baam was slowin down because he was tired. She was surprised when Baam used Shinsu Reverse Flow, and slipped out of her grasp. She broke out just in time to see Baam rushing to the bowls, and Yuri stop him just in time._

"The third type is the party man, and while this seems very not Baam, you never know..."

"Sending Yuri was probably a bad idea is Baam's this case... Yihwa should bring her back"

 _Baam was being held back by the cuff of his shirt sleeves by two Princesses of Zahard about five meters from the bowls. That was when he decided to ditch his shirt and took off._

 _'Where'd that come from!?'_

 _'Dang'_

 _Baam almost made it to the bowls when a certain Yeon came in and grabbed the bowl out of Baam's grasp._

"Then there's the random drunk, from saying that they're sober to spontaneous crying, I don't know what would happen if Baam's a random drunk..."

"I should go, since I'm the Guide and could see anything drunken Baam might pull"

"Hopefully at least..."

 _Baam was now back to square one, with Yuri and Androssi recovered, with the only evidence of their shock being a little blood running from the Princesses' noses. Yihwa held the bowls securely, and was desperately trying not to look at Baam. Baam's mind had somehow decided that the only way out of this drastic situation was a drastic answer. Baam tried to concetrate and Yuri looked almost in horror as a small Shinsu Black Hole Sphere formed._

 _"Why is Baam shirtless?!"_

 _"That's not our biggest problem Yeon!"_

 _"Androssi's right for once! Just get down and I'll try to stop Baam from doing something really stupid!"_

 _Thankfully, his concentration broke when Hwaryun bolted in and nearly tackled Baam, making the Shinsu Bomb vanish. Another thing that vanished was the majority of Hwaryun's composure when she realized that she was laying down on Baam, who wasn't wearing anything on his torso._

 _"I didn't think that-"_

 _"Lucky-"_

 _"I wish I was-"_

 _Whatever composure Hwaryun had left_ _vanished when she and the rest of the girls heard what Baam had said afterwards._

"So Koon, you said that there were five main drunks right?"

"Yes Evan, what about it?"

"What about the fifth one?

"That's... that's the flirty drunk."

"Oh God... If Baam's a flirty drunk-"

"We should not have sent the girls to contain Baam"

"We need to go back to the other room. NOW"

It took only a few seconds for Koon, Evan, and Boro to reach the first room, but they still were obviously not quick enough, seeing the situation in the room.

"What happened?"

"Holy..."

Baam was laying down on the floor unconscious next to two empty bowls. The two bowls that once contained enough for seven people each were now completely empty. Meanwhile Androssi, Yuri, Yihwa and Hwaryun looked like they had fainted, with their faces as red as the blood streaming out of their noses. Each of them was muttering something in a semi conscious state.

"Where did he..."

"Alcohol changed him, I want my old cinnabaam back..."

"Too... Hawt..."

"Wow..."

From that day forward, Baam was never allowed to such alcohol again. Yuri was put into a "Box of Shame", which was really just Khun's Ehna Core, for a week. And no one ever mentioned what Baam had said, as everytime one tried to they ended up a nose bleeding, blushing mess.


End file.
